


Cobertores

by carolss



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Tem uma surpresa no caminhão de sorvetes...





	Cobertores

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa entre os episódios 1x07 e 1x08

Eles tinham parado em uma pequena cidade a beira da estrada, Laura disse que ela iria fazer umas coisas e que ela o encontraria em frente ao caminhão de sorvete e Mad Sweeney não protestou. Francamente ele precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar sobre o que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas e especialmente nos últimos dias, sem Laura olhando para ele com aquele rosto fazendo tudo bem mais confuso e complicado do que deveria ser.

Como um pequeno ato de rebelião Sweeney voltou não uma hora, mas sim uma hora e quinze minutos após eles terem partido.

Laura estava apoiada na porta do carro esperando e assim que o viu disse :

“Você está atrasado”

“Tanto faz”

Ela foi em direção a porta do lado do motorista. E ele abriu a porta e encontrou uma pilha considerável de cobertores no seu assento.

“Você assaltou a loja de cobertores ?” ele perguntou confuso.

“Mais ou menos” ela disse ligando o caminhão de sorvetes.

“Porque ?”

“Eu decidi colocar o ar-condicionado do caminhão de sorvete no máximo pra atrasar um pouco o meu processo de decomposição”

“Mas ligar o ar condicionado só pra se cobrir de cobertores não seria meio inútil ?”

“Eles não são pra mim, eu peguei eles para você idiota”

“Oh”

“Eu não queria te ouvir choramingando a viagem toda sobre estar com frio”

“Hum...certo. Eu suponho que isso foi bem pensado”

“Sim, foi. De nada”

“Eu não me lembro de te agradecer”

“Só entra e se cubra”

“Tá” ele disse e entrou.

Ele pegou os cobertores e enrolou eles ao redor de seu corpo e de sua cabeça, e quando ele terminou ele encontrou um estranho sorriso no rosto de Laura.

“Porque você tá me olhando assim ?”

“Você está parecendo muito fofinho agora” ela disse e riu.

“Eu não sou fofinho !”

“Geralmente não, mas agora com esse monte de cobertores sim você é”

“Cala a boca e dirija antes que eu mude de idéia e desista desse troço todo de ressurreição”

“Nós dois sabemos que você não vai fazer isso”

“Não me tente”

“Você já devia ter aprendido que dizer isso só vai fazer com que eu queira te zoar mais”

“Só dirija por favor”

“Ok...fofura”


End file.
